This invention relates to the art of orthodontics, and more particularly to orthodontic appliances having new and improved debonding means and a method of making the same.
The area of use of the present invention is with orthodontic appliances of the type having a molded plastic body secured to the crowns of the teeth by an orthodontic bonding agent. Such appliances which apply corrective forces to the teeth are known in the art as bonded-style Herbst appliances and bonded style Rapid Palatal Expanders (RPE). When the orthodontic treatment is completed it is necessary to remove the plastic body which was glued or bonded to the patient's teeth. This typically has been done using orthodontic tools either to pry off the plastic body from the teeth or to cut or section the plastic body to facilitate its removal. While some orthodontists are able to use such removal techniques with success, there is the possibility of such techniques being time consuming and difficult thereby causing discomfort or distress to the patient.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide an orthodontic appliance of the type having a plastic body bonded to the teeth and provided with a debonding means affording quick and easy removal of the plastic body in a manner avoiding discomfort and distress to the patient.